Agrabah
Agrabah is a world from the Kingdom Hearts series. It features scenery and characters from Disney's 1992 film Aladdin, including the Cave of Wonders. However, the world takes drastically different forms between versions. Agrabah is also confirmed to be appearing in the new Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days game, featuring Roxas and Organization XIII and Kingdom Hearts coded featuring a data version of Sora. Setting Kingdom Hearts The world of Agrabah is basically divided into two parts. The first part is Agrabah itself, where the Sultan's Palace is located. Sora and his party arrive in the Plaza here, where they are confronted by their first enemies in the world. Connecting through a door is a Storeroom, with no enemies and a save point, as well as a few other goodies. Heading north from the Plaza heads to Main Street; shimmying up the nearby pole will take Sora's group to Aladdin's House and another save point. Continuing north takes them to the Palace Gates, where the massive Pot Centipede battle begins. Heading west from Main Street sends them into the Alley, while entering the high entrance to the east goes into the Bazaar. These areas interconnect on many levels, both high and low. Leaving the city takes Sora's group to the Cave of Wonders, but the Cave of Wonders Guardian, which resembles a tiger's head and serves as the cave's entrance, must be fought as a boss battle before the party is permitted to enter. Heading in, the group enters the Entrance, with a single boulder trap. Going forward leads them to the Hall, a massive room full of traps such as boulders, squirting water, and, of course, Heartless. Heading through the door on the opposite side leads to the Bottomless Hall, a narrow ledge next to a deep chasm. By dropping into the ravine in the Hall, Bottomless Hall, or the Entrance, Sora and his group are sent into a set of lower chambers. Continuing foward through the Bottomless Hall takes the party to the final room, the Treasure Room; it is from here that they eventually gain access to the Lamp Chamber and the Jafar boss battle. The lower chambers are mostly full of water and are navigated by swimming. The Dark Chamber holds a save point, a handy place for making sure Aladdin is in your party to successfully gain all of the lower chamber treasures. The Relic Chamber and the Silent Chamber also hold various treasures and triggers that only Abu can access. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Agrabah in Chain of Memories is very similar to Agrabah in Kingdom Hearts except you do not go to the Cave of Wonders. You visit the Palace Gates during the last story room. For the battle against Jafar, you are transported to the lava room under the Lamp Chamber in the Cave of Wonders. The room shown in battle mode resembles the Bazaar in Kingdom Hearts II. Kingdom Hearts II Agrabah itself takes on a much different appearance in Kingdom Hearts II. It only has two areas, but each of these areas are larger with many bridges and pits. Aside from the main city, the Bazaar holds many enemies, though no shops. However, the Peddler's Shop, the headquarters of the mischievous merchant who causes much of the chaos in the game, has a Moogle shop in it. The Palace can also be reached through the main city. Going outside the Palace Walls gives Sora's group more options. The first, and in the beginning, only option available is the Cave of Wonders. However, the Cave of Wonders of Kingdom Hearts II is completely different. It has but one floor, divided into the Valley of Stone and the Stone Guardians. The focus of the Cave this time is the Chasm of Challenges. Here, the gang must defeat a number of Heartless in a short amount of time. If they succeed, they can enter the Treasure Room. In the second part of the game, the other area from the Palace Walls opens up, the Sandswept Ruins, which can only be negotiated by Sora riding alone on Carpet. He can use Carpet to reach the Ruined Chamber, which helps he and his party unlock the secret of Jafar in this game. Mini-Games Kingdom Hearts II *The Chasm of Challenges remains open to try again after the initial trial. *The Magic Carpet game through the Sandswept Ruins opens after Agrabah is completed. *One of the skateboarding games, Sand Slider, can be found here. Characters Image:AladdinCG.jpg|Aladdin Image:AbuCG.jpg|Abu Image:Genie0.jpg|Genie Image:Carpet.jpg|Carpet Image: KH-Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine Image:KH-Jafar.jpg|Jafar Image:Iago.jpg|Iago Image:The Peddler.jpg|The Peddler Image:Pete0.png|Pete Heartless Image:Air Soldier Artwork.jpg|Air Soldier Image:Bandit Artwork.jpg|Bandit Image:BlackFungus.jpg|Black Fungus Image:Fat Bandit2.jpg|Fat Bandit Image:Green Requiem2.jpg|Green Requiem Image:Neoshadow1.jpgNeoshadow Image:Pot_Centipede.jpg|Pot Centipede Image:Shadow2.jpg|Shadow Image:Soldier2.jpg|Soldier Image:White mushroom.jpgWhite mushroom Image:Wizard Good Quality.jpg|Wizard Image:Yellow Opera2.jpg|Yellow Opera Treasures Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts II Dalmatians *37, 38, & 39 - Aladdin's House, near the chest of drawers. *46, 47, & 48 - On a high ledge nearest the doors at the Palace Gates. *49, 50, & 51 - On the pillar out over the pit in the Entrance Hall. *52, 53, & 54 - On the largest pile of gold in the Treasure Room. Trinities Trivia * Strangely enough, the only character of the Aladdin main cast that is always absent in the games is Jasmine's father, the Sultan of Agrabah. Despite him having some part in the stories of the movies and it's TV show, the Sultan has yet to appear in the Agrabah world or in any Kingdom Hearts game. He has had a mention in the first game, though. * In the first Kingdom Hearts, Agrabah's story follows that of the original Aladdin, while in the second game, the world's plot is similar to that of Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, the series' second movie. One screenshot from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days shows Roxas interacting with Genie, showing that there will be a plot, but as this takes place between the two games, and the third Aladdin movie's events wouldn't happen before Kingdom Hearts II, it can be assumed their will be no storyline similarities to anything from the Aladdin universe. * This world may appear in Birth by Sleep due to Jasmine being a Princess of Heart. If it does, the Sultan may make his first appearance and Jafar could likely reappear. Category: Places Category: Worlds Category: Agrabah